1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for handling messaging service message adaptation. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to informing a multimedia message user when content of the multimedia message is adapted.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, mobile communication devices are capable of sending multimedia service (MMS) messages. MMS messages can include combination of multimedia content such as audio, image and videos along with text. For example, one mobile communication device may send a MMS message to a second device. However, the second device may not be able to output, display, or otherwise handle the message. For example, a first device may send a video message to a second device. However, the second device may be, for example, an older cellular phone or a MMS capable client that is not capable of receiving large messages or is not capable of displaying a video message. In this case, after receiving the message from the first device and before forwarding it to the second device, a multimedia serving center (MMSC) can adapt the message so it can be output on the second device. For example, the MMSC can convert video into multiple of pictures for display on the second device. Alternately, the MMSC may remove the video and only send text associated with the message.
Unfortunately, a user of the first device is not informed that the message was adapted. Furthermore, the second user has no method of viewing the important information removed from the message once it is modified or deleted. This can be especially problematic in mission critical situations where it is imperative that the user of the second device receives all information sent in the message. For example, the second user may be using a lower end cellular phone when traveling or when their primary cellular phone is in the shop. Yet, the first user may not be aware of the change and may send business imperative or emergency information to the second user. However, neither user may be aware that the content was altered. Also, the second user is not able to receive the unaltered message.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for handling messaging service message adaptation.